Munchkins, Lions, and Scarecrows, Oh My!
by bambers2
Summary: Knocked unconscious, Bobby has his own little Christmas Ozfest journey...Sequel to So Not Following the Yellow Brick Road...
1. Chapter 1

_So, anyone who knows me, knows how much I love Oz...and how much I love referencing OZ in my SN stories...with that in mind, I decided to write a sequel to So Not Following the Yellow Brick Road for the Amazons for a Christmas Present...anywho, there are four chapters to this story and I will be posting them everyday around this time...hope it makes you laugh a little...Have a Merry Christmas and happy New Year!! Bambers;)_

_Munchkins, Lions, and Scarecrows, Oh My!_

_Chapter One_

Dean burst through Bobby's front door with Sam following close behind. The youngest Winchester's riotous laughter, and his brother's deep scowl immediately set Bobby to wondering what had happened, but it wasn't long before Sam clued him in on why Dean was so angry.

"He – he was Dorothy, Bobby . . . and a winged monkey," Sam managed to choke out through peels of laughter.

"I wasn't a damned winged monkey," Dean snapped, heading toward the kitchen to get himself a beer.

From the way he was staggering slightly, Bobby could tell that the middle Winchester had already been drinking quite a bit. "What's he talkin' about, Dean?" He followed and grabbed a beer for himself.

"It's nothing, Bobby," Dean said evasively as he brushed past him and strode to sit by the Christmas tree Bobby had been decorating before the brothers had arrived. "Sam's just the worst Witch hunter ever known to man."

"Ask him about the ruby slippers, Bobby," Sam piped in, and another round of laughter ensued.

"What ruby slippers?" Bobby scratched his beard in confusion. He'd been witness to many arguments between the brothers, but this was the first time he couldn't make heads or tails over what they were fighting about. "What are you two chuckleheads talkin' about?"

"He visited Ooozzzzz . . . " Sam's eyes widened with amusement as he stressed the word. "An' dad was the giant green head."

Bobby's lips twitched with humor at the thought of John as a giant green floating head. "Well, at least that much makes sense."

"Ask him about the Wicked Witch of the West," Sam further taunted as he poured himself some eggnog. "He pissed her off so bad she turned him into a winged monkey."

"I didn't piss her off. S-she just didn't like it when I asked her why she gave Dorothy an hour to live," Dean grumbled, and then downed his beer.

Feeling as if he might need something a lot stronger than just a simple beer to drink while listening to the boys fight, Bobby grabbed for his flask of whiskey and hastily took a healthy swallow. "Dean, you do realize it's just a movie, right?"

"Thass what Frank Baum wanted everyone to believe," Dean slurred, jabbing his finger down on the couch's armrest in emphasis of his point.

"Oh, he has a theory." Sam smirked, plopping down on the reclining chair. "Tell him your theory, Dean."

"Frank went to Oz . . . he was there an' wrote about everything he saw."

Sam caught Bobby's eye, and then gestured toward his head. "He hit his head," he silently mouthed. "It was really pretty there wasn't it, Dean?" he uttered in a mock placating manner. "An' I was there." He jabbed a finger into his own chest and then pointed at Bobby. "An' you were there, an' Ash . . . but not Toto." Sam paused for a moment, and scratched his head as if puzzled by something. "Weird really, I would've thought the Impala would've made a special guest appearance as Toto."

"Shut up, Sammy," Dean snapped, glaring at his brother. "An' why the hell would my Impala ever be a dog, anyway?"

"Oh, I dunno." Sam grinned mischievously. "Maybe for the same reason as why you were a winged monkey."

In a shot, Dean was off the couch, and dove headlong into Sam, knocking the recliner over backwards with a loud bang. Dean leapt onto Sam's chest, and pinned his arms to the ground. Sam bucked and squirmed, finally upending Dean, and sprang to his feet. Quickly grabbing Sam's knees, Dean pushed him backward, and the younger Winchester fell to the ground again. Both men grappled on the ground, and still fighting they slowly made their way to their feet.

Having been witness to many of the boys childhood fights, Bobby hesitated for a moment and then moved in to break up the fight. "Stop fighting you two. It's Christmas Eve." He pulled them apart, and stood between them.

"Did I mention that he made you into the Tin Man, Bobby?" Sam said, and reached around Bobby to cuff Dean across the head. "An' you had to go to a Tin Smith's Shop every time you had go to the bathroom?"

"I was what?" Bobby swung to stare incredulously at Dean, and Sam took the opportunity to cuff Dean in the head again.

"I didn't make you into anything," Dean argued, gripping hold of Sam's wrist, and yanking him forward into Bobby. "That's just what you were when I got there."

"Apparently you like to sing show tunes, too, Bobby," Sam uttered, jerking free of Dean's grasp and inadvertently pushing Bobby out of the way.

Dean dove for Sam once again, knocking Bobby further away from them. The older hunter lost his balance and toppled over backwards, cracking his head against the coffee table as he fell to the floor. As Bobby's eyes fluttered close and darkness closed in around him, he vaguely heard the boys rushing to his side, and then he was enveloped was complete silence.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Bobby blinked hard against the bright light, and lifted a hand to shield his eyes. He narrowed his eyes in confusion, hearing a strange metallic clinking noise when he touched his forehead. He pulled his hand away, and stared in disbelief at his silvery tin skin. Lifting his head, he glanced down at his clunky metal feet, and cursed under his breath. "Holy crap. I'm the damn Tin Man."

After the initial shock wore off, Bobby slowly made his his way to his feet, and pushed his oil funnel cap back up on his head. He then made his way toward the village he saw in the distance. Glistening snow covered the yellow brick road and also the shiny plastic-looking foliage. Fearful that he might rust, he carefully stepped around the snow on the brick road, and continued onward. Mushroom style houses lined the back of the village, and as he glanced upward he noticed large bird nest type homes where he knew some of the Munchkins lived. Off to the right, a gray home stood in stark contrast to all the colorful dwellings that surrounded it. And in the center of the village, three tiny men with bright orange beards and curling mustaches were shoveling the snow off the yellow brick road.

"'Scuse me." Bobby cleared his throat to garner their attention, and cursed under his breath when one of the startled Munchkins dove into an open manhole and covered the lid. "Ahh . . . ummm . . . I seem to be trapped in Oz." He groaned, scrubbing a hand across his tin jaw. "So, I guess I'm lookin' for the Emerald City . . . I need to talk to the big green head so he can tell me how the hell I'm supposed to get back home."

"Oh! No. No. No. No. You can't speak to the Great and Powerful Oz." A chubby little Munchkin took a hesitant step toward Bobby. "He's gone out to confer, converse, and otherwise hob-nob with his brother wizards."

"Well, when did he go?" Bobby tapped his foot impatiently, making a loud clanking noise on the ground.

"Oh, years and years ago . . . but we expect him back very soon."

Remembering that Sam had said John was the Wizard of Oz, Bobby grimaced. "Yeah, don't hold your breath for that to happen." Bobby scratched his head, nearly knocking off his funnel cap, and groaned as he pushed it back in place. "How about Glinda? Will her bubble be bursting around here anytime soon?"

The little man's brows furrowed into a worried frown as he bit at his lower lip. "Oh. No. No. No. No. What with the great war at hand, she's at the Emerald City advising the one who fell from the sky." He shifted and bowed slightly as he gesture toward Dorothy's home.

"Dorothy?"

"Oh, yes! The great and powerful Dorothy. Killer of the Wicked Witch of the West."

"He wouldn't by any chance have scruffy, golden brown hair and green eyes, would he?"

"You've seen Dorothy?" The Munchkin's bright blue eyes widened with excitement. "No one ever sees The Great and Powerful Ruler of Oz anymore . . . not since Great War with the Scarecrow King began."

"The Scarecrow King?" Bobby somehow managed to quirk his metal brow ever-so-slightly. "Is he really tall and likes to go by the name Sam?"

The Munchkin nodded enthusiastically. "Why yes, Great King Sam . . . the Scarecrow."

"Do you know how the war began?"

The tiny man took off his top hat and scratched his head. His eyes narrowed as he pondered the question for a moment, and then nodded again. "It had something to do with Dorothy being a winged monkey."

"Well, of course it did." Bobby heaved a heavy sigh. "Leave it to Sam and Dean to argue over something like that." He glanced toward the Yellow Brick Road for a few moments, and then looked back to the growing number of Munchkins who were slowly making their way toward him. "Is there a faster way to the Emerald City than walking all the way there?"

"Well, Toto will be along shortly, and it can take you there."

"Toto . . . the dog?" Bobby's eyes widened at the suggestion. "I'm pretty sure I can walk there faster than traveling by little dog."

Several loud gasps erupted from within the crowd of Munchkins, and many of them shuffled away from Bobby to duck back into their homes.

"You must be a very powerful wizard to be able to travel faster than the great Toto," said the tallest of the little Munchkins as he pushed his way forward to stand before Bobby, and made a sweeping bow. "As Mayor of the Munchkin City. In the county of the land of Oz, it is my honor to welcome you, oh, Great Tin Wizard."

"Ummm . . . I'm an auto mechanic." Bobby shuffled his clanking metal feet, embarrassed at all the attention his presence was garnering, and hitched a thumb toward the road. "Think I'll just start headin' that way, and find the Emerald City by myself."

"Oh, yes! Follow the Yellow Brick Road." The Mayor clapped his hands together, and all the Munchkins chimed in singing the Yellow Brick Road song.

Bobby held up a hand to stop them in the middle of the third chorus of the song. "If ya don't stop, I'm gonna have that damn song stuck in my head all the way to Oz . . . an' I really don't want Dorothy to say I like singing show tunes when I get there."

Just as Bobby was stepping onto the Yellow Brick Road, a car horn blared, and he clumsily hopped out of the way as the vehicle came to a screeching halt beside him. His eyes widened considerably when he looked over Dean's Impala, and noticed a painted sign on the driver's door. _TOTO . . . Totally Otherworldly Transportation to OZ. _"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me?"

The car door flung wide open, and the scrawniest lion Bobby had ever seen in his whole life leapt out of the vehicle and nearly tackled him to the ground. "Bobby!" The Lion let out an excited growl as it pawed at Bobby's arm. "Isn't this awesome? We're back . . . I wonder if Dean's still a winged monkey?"

Bobby took a closer look at the Lion, who's coat of fur appeared to be pooling around his feet, and lifted a brow. "Ash?"

"At your service." Ash smiled as he made a sweeping gesture toward the Impala. "An apparently I'm the royal chauffeur for the county of the land of Oz."

"You haven't seen Sam or Dean have you?" he asked as he made his way around the vehicle, and awkwardly folded himself into the passenger's seat. His funnel cap fell off, and clattered loudly on the brick road. Twice he tried to reach down and swipe it off the ground, but couldn't reach it.

Ash rushed around to the passenger's side, scooped it up, and tossed it onto the back seat. "Don't wanna lose that . . . never know when you're gonna need a good oil and lube job." He smirked at Bobby as he headed back to the driver's side and slipped behind the wheel. "An' to answer your question . . . no one sees the Great and Powerful Ruler of Oz. Or at least that's what they told me when I stopped in at the Emerald City on the way here." Putting the car in drive, Ash gunned the engine and they raced down the narrow yellow road.

"So, how long have you been here?" Bobby tried to shift in his seat to look at the pitiful looking Lion, but found it all but impossible to do so.

"Long enough to know what's really going on," Ash replied, slamming his paw down hard on the horn to scatter a platoon of tall gray men dressed in military coats and fur hats.

"An' what's going on?"

"This whole snow thing," he gestured toward the snow covering the whole countryside of Oz, "it's the work of a very powerful witch."

"I thought a house landed on the Wicked Witch of the East, and Dean killed the Wicked Witch of the West?"

"Ahhh . . .yes, he liquidated her." Ash chuckled. "God, I'm so good I can even fit in lines from the original movie to fit in with this whole new scenario."

"Yeah, you're amazing." Bobby rolled his eyes. "Now where's Sam?"

"Well, they say he's taken up residence in Winkie Land, but I've been doing a little poking around, and if he's there he's either in hiding or is a prisoner there."

"Winkie Land?"

"Yeah, Winkies," Ash responded as if Bobby should know what the hell Winkies were. He hitched a paw back over his shoulder, and continued, "Those butt-ugly gray soldiers we just past."

"Oh, Winkies."

"They work for the Big Kahuna . . . the head honcho . . . numero uno – "

With a wave of his hand, Bobby cut Ash off before he could go on any further. "Think I get the picture. So what kind of Witch are we dealing with?"

Ash's paws tightened around the steering wheel, as he cast a glance in Bobby's direction. "Glinda."


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, so I was really busy for the Holidays so I didn't get to post like planned...sorry...hope everone is enjoying the story!! Bambers;)_

_Chapter Two_

"The Good Witch of the North?" Bobby uttered in clear disbelief.

"Yeah, Glinda." Ash let out a pathetic growl as he pawed at his whiskers. "When have you ever heard of a good witch with real magical powers before?"

"It's possible."

"But not likely." Ash took a sharp turn at the fork in the road, and gestured to the post in the corn field. "That's where Dean found Sam when we were here the last time." He chuckled as he mumbled, "Of course, people do go both ways."

"Were you this annoying the last time we were here?" Bobby grumbled as he glanced out the window and noticed a grove of apple trees. His gaze traveled from there to a small hill, and beyond it he saw the roof of an old wood cutter's cabin. "They found me over there," he mumbled to himself, suddenly remembering how Sam and Dean had banged on his chest and teased him when they found him rusted near a tree stump. "It's not possible . . . I wasn't here before."

"Oh, it's possible, Bobby." Ash grinned as he pulled off to the curb. "My theory is that only the person originally drawn into Oz by whatever means recalls it happening, and that's why we didn't remember it at first."

Bobby narrowed his sights on the cabin as he recalled the last time he was there.

"_Oh, God, I wish I had a camera," Dean uttered, walking over to Bobby. Knocking on the tarnished full-metal gray suit Bobby was wearing, they heard a deep drumming noise echoing from inside. "Hey, Sammy you try."_

_Sam banged his fist on Bobby's stomach, and chuckled as the old hunter glared at him. "He's so gonna be pissed at us, but this is priceless," he said, banging on the Bobby's chest again._

_Bobby stood unmoving, holding up an ax in his right hand, an oil funnel replacing his usual baseball cap. His face, including his scruffy beard, was painted silver to match the tin. "Oil can, you friggin' idiots." Bobby muttered, through closed lips._

_Dean found the oil can sitting on a tree stump and quickly started oiling him. "Seems kinda fitting somehow that the Tin man should be Bobby."_

"_Why's that?" Sam asked, having a hard time keeping a straight face as Bobby wiggled his jaw back and forth._

"_Well, he oils and lubes cars at the salvage yard for a living, and now we're greasin' him up."_

"_True, I'd say he's good for about the next three thousand miles or until it rains, whichever come first."_

_Bobby dropped the ax he was holding, and stretched out his arms and legs. "Which one of you two knuckleheads, is responsible for this?"_

"_I'm thinkin' it's Dorothy's fault," Sam said, pointing at Dean._

"Dean was right?" Bobby swung open the door and clanked out of the car and took a better look around.

"Well, in the movie only Dorothy remembered visiting Oz even though the others were there with her."

"They tricked me into saying lions and tigers and bears, oh my," Bobby grumbled as he got back in the car and slammed the door shut. "An' they tried to get me to sing the Tin Man song."

"Oh, that's nothing, they had me dipped for fleas," Ash chimed in as he scratched at his fur.

"Well, that's understandable."

Ash pulled back out onto the road, and they drove a while before he slowed the vehicle and came to a stop in front of an old white-washed cottage with a green thatched roof. "Remember how Dean kept trying to get the Wicked Witch to say, 'I'll get you my pretty an' your little dog, too', while Sam was dropping his stuffing all over the place cause he knew the witch was gonna throw a fireball at him." Ash snorted a laugh, and Bobby joined in, chuckling softly as he recalled the incident.

"Oh, yeah, and Sam said we didn't have a dog, an' Dean told him you could pass for a scrawny little puppy." Bobby laughed all the harder, but Ash abruptly stopped chuckling and threw the car in drive.

"That part was so definitely not funny." He growled as he raced down the road. "An' I'm pretty sure he never called me a scrawny puppy."

"So where do we go first?" Bobby asked to change the subject. "The Emerald City or Winkie Land?"

Ash shrugged. "Emerald City, I guess."

As they drew closer to the shining emerald green city, snow began to fall thick and heavy. Ash flipped on the windshield wipers, but the fat swirling flakes covered the window as quickly as the wipers swatted them away. The Impala slid over the slick surface, and Ash eased up on the gas pedal, bringing the vehicle to a near crawl.

"You ruin Dean's car an' he'll kill you," Bobby warned as they slid toward a snowbank.

"Hey, I'm the King of the Forest," the Lion was quick to remind him as he maneuvered back onto the road. "Why would I be afraid of Dorothy?"

"Because he'll kill you if you put even a scratch on his car."

The winding road narrowed as they drove through the field of poppies, and a smirk crossed Bobby's features as he recalled Dean wrapping his arm around Ash as they slept in the poison poppies. "Do

you – "

"Don't say it," Ash uttered with a shake of his mane. "An' I won't mention you singing show tunes."

They pull up to the great wall that surround the city, killed the engine and got out of the Impala. Together they strode to the massive door and knocked on it. Within a few moments, a man with a huge, fluffy green hat open a circular hatch and popped his head out.

"State your business," the man uttered, twirling his thick, curling mustache around his finger.

"Horse of a different color repairmen," Ash replied without a moment's hesitation. "Apparently it's been stuck on pink all week so we need to change out some of the colored light bulbs."

"Colored light bulbs, you say?" The gatekeeper stroked his beard thoughtfully as both Bobby and Ash nodded.

"Yeah, an' don't tell anyone, but we're gonna put in twinkling multi-colored chaser lights for Christmas." Ash grinned as Bobby elbowed him in the stomach.

"Well, bust my buttons," the doorman exclaimed as he smacked his furry gloved hands together and rubbed them vigorously. "Multicolored Christmas lights. Why didn't you say that in the first place! Come on in." He slammed the window shut, and within a moment, the gate swung wide open.

"We don't need an escort," Ash said with a wave of his paw to dismiss the doorman as he fell in line to follow them. "An' besides, the horse is rather shy when he's getting his lights changed."

"Oh! Yes. Yes. Yes. Why didn't I think of that," the guard uttered, a blush blossoming bright on his cheeks. "Well, be about your business then." He scurried back to his post without another word.

"The horse is shy?" Bobby said with a shake of his tin head.

"Hey, it got rid of him, didn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Together, they strode through the city, trying to be as inconspicuous as a tin man and lion could be amongst a throng of green clad city dwellers. When they reached the great arched hallway leading to the wizard's chambers, they glanced back to make sure no one was watching and then slipped down the corridor.

Ash lifted a paw to his face and examined his claws for a moment, and then heaved a heavy sigh. "I should have gotten my claws clipped on the way here. It would've given me a certain air of savior faire in the merry old land of Oz." Rolling his eyes, Bobby cuffed Ash across the head. "What? It's not like you didn't know from last time that I'm a huge Oz fan. So how could I resist fitting a line in here or there?"

At the entrance to the ruler's chambers, another guard held up a hand to stop them. "State your business."

"We're here to see Dorothy," both Bobby and Ash uttered in unison.

"Orders are . . . nobody can see the Great Dorothy. Not nobody – not nohow."

"But we're friends of – " Bobby's voice abruptly died away as Ash slammed a paw into the guard's face, knocking him out cold.

"See," he gestured toward the fallen man, "Who's the King of the Forest now?"

"Well, your fur is still pooling around your feet," Bobby huffed as he pushed open the arched door, and they entered the massive chamber.

Both stopped short, and stared slack-jawed at the hunter sitting on a very ornate throne. Dressed in light blue overalls, puffy white shirt, and sparkling ruby boots, Dean was a picture of pure ridiculousness.

Ash lifted a paw and pointed toward Dean's head, and broke into a fit of laughter. "He – he's got blue ribbons in his hair."

"I see that." Bobby coughed to hide his chuckling. "Well, he's definitely Dorothy, I'll give him that much."

Ash leaned closer to Bobby and whispered, "Think he's under some kind of spell."

"No, I think he really likes dressing like a girl." Bobby cuffed Ash across the head. "Of course he's under a spell you knucklehead." They strode closer to Dean, and came to a halt at the stairway leading up to the throne. "Dean," Bobby called out, noticing how the eldest Winchester stared off into space as if he hadn't even seen them. "Snap out of it, boy!" His voice grew louder and more gruff when Dean still failed to respond.

"Maybe I should hit him." Ash raised both his paws, and circled them in front of himself as if preparing for a fight. "Put 'em up! Put 'em up! I'll fight you with one paw tied behind my back . . . I'll fight you standing on one foot." Lifting one hand a little higher, he high-fived it with the other. "See how I was able to work that line in there . . . you should really try an' get into this a little more yourself, Bobby."

"This is serious, Ash." Bobby turned a stern eye toward the lion. "We need to break that spell an' get out of here so we can rescue Sam."

"Well, I said I'd hit him, what more do you want from me?"

Together they walked up the steps, and came to stand before Dean. Ash waved a paw in front of him, but Dean didn't even blink. Grabbing a hold of his shoulder, Bobby shook him, yet he still didn't even seem to realize they were there.

"Dean's wearing girl's underwear," Ash uttered, and shrugged when Bobby glared at him. "Hey, he's wearing girl's clothes, so you never know it could be true."

"True." Bobby gave a subtle nod in agreement. "Dean, Ash crashed the Impala."

"What?" Ash exclaimed, taking a giant backward step, and nearly toppled down the stairs. "Are you purposely trying to get me killed?"

"I was trying to get him to snap out of it, an' I wasn't crazy enough to say I crashed his car."

Both fell silent, and paced back and forth as they tried to think of something that would break the enchantment Dean had fallen under. "Maybe he's like Snow White," Ash said as he paused in his paces, "An' someone needs to kiss him to wake him up."

"Yeah, good luck with doing that," Bobby muttered in aggravation.

"Hmmm . . . yeah, so definitely not a good idea." For several more minutes they silently paced, and then Ash spoke up again. "Dean, Sam called you a flying monkey with a really short tail."

Dean's hand abruptly snaked out and he gripped hold of Ash by the scruff of his fur. "Call me a winged monkey again, an' I'll make a lion skin rug out of you, Ash."

"Le' go of him, Dean," Bobby said, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the recognition in Dean's green eyes.

Dean took a look around, and his eyes widened considerably, and then he scowled. "Aww . . . damn, did I hit my head and get knocked unconscious again?"

"No," Bobby said as he lowered his head, and shuffled his clanking feet. "This time I got knocked unconscious."

Dean glanced down, and his scowl deepened as he grabbed hold of the suspenders on his overalls. "Holy hell, Bobby, I'm wearing baby blue overalls and a puffy white shirt."

Ash gestured toward Dean's head, and chuckled. "Don't forget the ribbons in your hair, princess." He then pointed toward Dean's feet, and his laughter grew louder. "An' your really shiny shoes."

Brusquely raking a hand through his hair, Dean yanked the ribbons out of his hair, and then leapt out of his chair to attack Ash, but Bobby held up a hand to stop him.

"Dean, we don't have time for this," Bobby said, trying to sound serious, but couldn't help the chuckle that slipped past his lips when he heard the sound of Dean's shimmering boots clicking against the marble floor. "An' you don't look that . . . well, I'm not even gonna lie, you look ridiculous, but no more so than Ash."

"So speaks the man who has on silver makeup and wears a funnel for a hat," Ash jeered.

Dean cocked his head to the side, and took another look around. "Where's Sammy?"

"We think he's in Winkie Land."

"Winkie Land?" Dean raised a brow as he focused his attention on Ash. "An' where would Winkie Land be?"

"It's the yellow land on the map . . . bordered by Gillikin Country on the North side, and Quadling Country on the south."

"Well, of course it is." Dean groaned. "What do you have a map of Oz plastered to your wall back at the Roadhouse?"

"Nope, right now it's in the glove compartment of Toto."

"Toto?" Dean's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Oh, wait till you see Toto, Dean," Bobby interrupted, "It came as quite a surprise to me as well."

"SO why is Sam in Winkie Land?"

"Well, we think the Winkies took him prisoner," Ash replied with a pathetic growl.

"Refresh my memory, what exactly are Winkies again?" Dean asked as he pushed past Ash, and headed down the stairs.

"An' you call yourself an Oz fan," Ash scoffed, following Dean and Bobby toward the doorway. "They're the gray soldiers who guarded the Wicked Witch of the West's castle."

"Oh, yeah . . . those Winkies." Dean pulled open the door and peered out into the long corridor.

"Oh, you say that like you even had a clue."

Completely ignoring Ash's remark, Dean shifted to look at Bobby. "So, Bobby, is the Wicked Witch of the West back?" There was a hopeful gleam in his eyes as a smile hitched on his lips.

"Nope, Ash thinks Glinda is behind this."

Dean gave a curt nod. "Ahh . . . I never trusted her. I mean seriously, what kinda witch travels around in a bubble. That's just all kinds of creepy."

"That's what I thought, too," Ash said with an enthusiastic shake of his mane. "Bobby disagreed though . . . I think he has a crush on her."

"Is Dad here?" Dean asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"No, he's off conferring with himself along with conversing and otherwise hob-nobbing with his brother wizards," Bobby said with a roll of his eyes.

With a toothy grin, Ash clapped Bobby on the back. "There ya go, Bobby, you're finally getting into the spirit of things."

As not to raise suspicion, the trio casually strolled out into the center of the city, and cautiously headed for the main gate. At the tin shop store front, Dean paused and bobbed his head toward the building.

"Bobby, you need to visit the Tin Shop before we go?" A smirk spread across Dean's features when Ash chuckled. "Cause were not stopping at any tin shops along the way if you have to go to the bathroom."

At first Bobby thought to argue, but as he glanced at the tin shop, he gave a quick nod. He groaned when both younger men bust out laughing. He head inside, and by the time he returned neither Dean or Ash was anywhere in sight. At first he worried that Glinda might have gotten hold of them, but then he spied a gathering near the entrance to the city. He clanked his way over to it, and pushed his way through the large crowd to find Dean talking softly to the horse of a different color. As he nuzzled the creature and spoke quietly in its ear, the horse turned from lemony yellow to a dusky shade of blue and then a deep crimson.

"Hey, Bobby," Ash called out to him, and then bobbed his toward Dean. "The horse really was stuck on pink, and Dean's the Horse Whisperer."

"What can I say?" Dean cast a cocky grin in Bobby's direction. "Apparently my charm holds no bounds where girls are concerned."

"A horse is in love with you, Dean, an' I'm not so sure that's something you should be proud of." Bobby turned his back on the pair, and headed for the massive door leading out of the Emerald City. "You coming," he called back over his shoulder, "or do you need some more alone time with your new girlfriend?"

As Dean left the horse's side, it whinnied to him and turned back to a pale shade of pink. At the doorway, he turned back when he heard the city dwellers calling out to him, some of them weeping with the knowledge that their ruler was leaving them.

Clearing his throat, he held up his hands to silence them and then uttered, "Like the big green head of my father once said, I must go out and confer, converse, and otherwise hob-nob with my brother wizards."

"Oh, nicely said, Dean." Ash clapped Dean on the back. "But I'm still the bigger Oz fan here."

An icy chill along with drifting snow blew in through the doorway the moment the massive door swung open. Heavy snow blanketed the ground outside, and nearly covered the Impala. Dean rushed over to his car, and hastily swept his hand across the roof, knocking the thick snow off of it. He flung open the door and grabbed the snow brush, and quickly cleared the windows and headlights.

"Toto?" He stopped short, and swung to glare at Ash and Bobby when he saw the sign painted on the driver's door. "Why is my car here . . . an' who the hell painted on it?"

Ash quickly pointed at Bobby, and in turn Bobby gestured to him.

"Actually," Bobby cleared his throat, "I think it's Sam's fault."

"Sam's fault?" Dean's scowl deepened as he raised a brow. "He painted my car?"

"No, but he did mention the Impala making a special guest appearance as Toto . . . an' well, here she is." Bobby motioned toward the vehicle. "So, yeah, I'd have to say it's Sam's fault."

"Hey, it could've been worse," Ash interjected with a smirk. "He could have said that the Impala was a winged monkey . . . but then again, if it was you'd have a helluva lot in common with it."

"I'm gonna kill you, Ash." Dean dove for Ash, but Bobby stepped in the way.

"Oh, bring is on, Dorothy," Ash said from behind the protective barrier of Bobby's tin body. "Course you might mess up you shiny ruby shoes."

"Ash," Bobby shifted awkwardly to face the Lion, "one more word an' I'm gonna let Dorothy kick your ass." He then refocused his attention on Dean. "We have to save Sam, so we really don't have time for this."

"Alright." Dean gave a curt nod, and slid behind the wheel of his vehicle. "But when we get back home, I'm so kicking Ash's ass."

Bobby and Ash got in the car, and they took off down the Yellow brick Road toward Winkie Land. The windshield wipers swatted away at the heavy snow, but it was coming down so thick and fast they could barely see the road in front of them. With night fast approaching, Bobby realized that if they didn't drive out of the storm soon, they would have to pull off and find a place to stay for the night. But he also knew that with Sam in danger Dean would just drop them off and set out on his own.

"So all this snow," Dean gestured toward the window, "Glinda's causing it?"

"Well, she did make it snow on the poppies," Bobby commented.

Ash pushed forward in his seat, and rested his paws on the backrest. "An' she is the Wicked Witch of the North. North . . . snow, you see where I'm going with all this, right?"

"So, she had us kill off the Wicked Witch of the West and East so she could take over all of Oz?"

"Yep." Ash gave a nod. "An' I wouldn't be surprised if the Munchkins were in on the whole thing, too."

Dean glanced back over his shoulder at Ash, and quirked a puzzled brow. "How so?"

"Well, they're creepy . . . I'm mean seriously, who laughs like that . . .tee hee hee, it's just not natural. An' if it's not natural, you damn well know it's evil."

"So, you're basing your entire theory on the way they laugh?" Bobby shifted in his seat to stare at Ash.

"Well, in the movie, at least one of them crept out from the sewer, an' we all know what kinds of creatures live in there." Ash tapped thoughtfully at his jaw for a moment, and then raised a clawed finger. "An' they had no Christmas trees . . . it's Christmas Eve an' yet for such a happy-go-lucky little county, not one of the homes had a single strand of multi-colored lights on them."

"Maybe they just don't celebrate Christmas," Dean interjected with a shrug.

"Are you kidding me?" Ash huffed, and let out a weak growl for emphasis. "They're so close to being Santa's elves they probably crap jingle bells."

"They were rather evasive when I asked about Glinda," Bobby said in agreement with Ash. "An' that whole ding dong the witch is dead song . . . well, they all seemed a bit too happy if you ask me."

"So, Glinda's evil. The Munchkins are evil. Winkies and winged monkeys . . . evil." Dean let out a heavy sigh as he maneuvered around a snow drift that jutted out in the road, and sped up once more. "Oz really sucks, you know that, right?"

"Well, there is the horse of a different color." Ash chuckled. "Pretty sure it's on our side."

Pulling his hand away from the steering wheel, Dean elbowed Ash in the head. He then returned his attention to the road with Bobby giving him directions. The sky grew dark and dusky as the snow began to dwindle. They drove on throughout the day, and as night began to fall they entered Winkie Land. Dean steered the car toward the tall gray buildings he saw on the horizon, and at the outskirts of the town, he pulled off to the side of the road.

"So, any idea where they might be keeping Sam?" he turned to ask Bobby and Ash and they both shrugged. In the distance he spied a castle nestled high in the mountains and pointed to it. "Think there's another witch we don't know about?"

"Well, there is the Nome King," Ash said, and then pointed to Bobby. "But from what I can recall the Tin Man is the presiding Emperor of Winkie Country."

"I'm the what?" Eyes widening considerably, Bobby clinked a finger against his tin chest. "Me . . . I'm the ruler of the Winkies."

"Well, yeah, that makes sense," Dean said with a grin. "They're gray . . . you're gray, so why the hell not."

"So," Bobby said, ignoring Dean's comment, "They have to be keeping him there in the dungeon."

"Alright, so we break in, get him out, kill off Glinda, the Winkies, Munchkins and whatever winged monkeys might be flying around, and be back at home in time for Christmas dinner."

"Sounds good to me," Ash said, resting a paw on Dean's shoulder. "I'll just wait outside and keep Toto safe while you an' Bobby have at that brilliant plan."

"Oh, you're so coming with us, Cowardly," Dean interjected as he pulled back onto the road, and headed for the castle.

Halfway there, Dean abruptly slammed on the brakes when they came to a corn field. "No freakin' way." He chuckled, and pointed toward a Scarecrow hung up on a post not far from the wooden fence surrounding the perimeter. "This is almost too good," he added as he flung open the car door and stepped out of the Impala. "Hey there, Sammy."

"Don't say it," Sam snapped as he raised his head to glare at Dean.

"Say what? I'm just glad to see that you hung around to wait for us to get here." Dean yanked his cell phone out of his pocket, and snapped off several pictures of his little brother dressed as the scarecrow. He held up the phone, and waved it in the air. "For evidence that we were really here since I erased the other pictures."

"You mean the winged monkey pictures?" Sam said as he continued to glare at Dean. "Oh, don't worry, I'm sure Glinda will turn you into some other creature, an' I can take loads of pictures of you when it happens."

"So, you know about Glinda?" Dean quirked a brow as he trudged through the corn field to get his brother off the post.

"Of course, I know about her. She's the one who put me up here, but not before she scattered some of me over there." He gestured to a small pile of straw. "An' some of me over there." He pointed to another bunch of straw nearly hidden beneath the corn stalks.

"Well, that's you all over," Bobby interjected as he motioned for Ash to pick up the piles of straw.

"Strayed a bit from the movie script, Sam," Ash said as he bent to pick up the straw, "but awesome pick up on your lines, Bobby."

"Can anyone tell me why Ash keeps showing up every time we end up in Oz?" Sam huffed, and then groaned when Dean released the peg that was holding him to the post and he fell to the ground, landing in a heap.

"Hey, I resent that." Ash growled and waved a paw at Sam. "I had the map. If it wasn't for me, you'd still be hanging there looking stupid."

"You have a map . . . of Oz?" Sam rolled his eyes. "Why doesn't that surprise me any." With Dean's help, Sam slowly made his way to his feet, and wobbled around until he regained his balance. He pointed to Dean's clothing and snorted a laugh. "I see you're fully embracing your inner Dorothy this time around, dude."

"Dude," Ash chuckled, "when we found him in the Emerald City he had blue ribbons in his hair."

"Can we just focus on how we're gonna kill Glinda instead of what I'm wearing?" Dean said as he cuffed both Sam and Ash across the head. "Which means we have to find her first. So, does anyone have any idea where she might be?"

"I do," Sam said, wobbling toward the Impala. "An' you're gonna love it, Dean."


	3. Chapter 3

_So third chappy posted, only one more to go after this one...hope everyone is enjoying the story!! Please let me know what you think cause i really do live for the funny and reviews!! Bambers;)_

_Chapter Three_

__

"How do you know where she is?" Dean asked, helping his little brother out of the corn field.

They followed Sam to the car, and once they were all seated, Sam explained what information he had gathered from Glinda while she had tied him to the post. "She'd cast a spell on the Good Witch of the West, turning her evil and ugly, and then just sat back and waited for someone to finish her off."

"So, all this time the bad Witch was the good Witch and the good Witch was the bad Witch." Dean lifted a brow in utter confusion.

"Yeah, that's why there was holy water in the bucket that you were suppose to throw at her."

"Huh, that actually makes sense, in some weird twisted sorta way." Dean glanced over his shoulder at Bobby and Ash. "Are you two as lost as I am, cause I'm not understanding why I should love this story."

"You didn't kill the Wicked Witch of the West, Dean," Sam said as if the answer should be obvious. "There wasn't enough holy water in your flask to finish off the job, so now Glinda's holding her prisoner at her castle."

"Which is the castle we thought belonged to the Wicked Witch of the West."

"Exactly." Sam smiled.

"So, how do we kill off Glinda and save the Wicked Witch." Dean heaved a groan, scrubbing a hand across his face. "How many kinds of crazy did that just sound?"

"Buckets of crazy," Ash chimed in with a laugh. "But I always did question yours and Sam's sanity so it kinda makes perfect sense."

"We break into the castle," Sam went on to say as Bobby elbowed the lion in the rib cage, "Find the Wicked Witch and give her back her ruby slippers . . . or in this case, ruby boots."

"An' that'll break the spell she's under?"

"It should." Sam gave a curt nod, and grimaced as straw fell from his hat to cover his lap. "It's why she's been trying to get them for so long. Glinda gave them to the Wicked Witch of the East for safe keeping, and then when Dorothy . . . or Dean killed her, she gave them to him."

"Cause I said I was a witch killer extraordinare, and she figured I'd kill the Wicked Witch of the West and then she could take over all of Oz."

"But then you told the Witch about the holy water in the bucket and ruined Glinda's plans."

"So, you're saying that all I have to do is give the Wicked Witch back her ruby shoes and she'll take of Glinda?"

"Uh huh." Sam grinned.

"Only one problem with that plan," Ash interjected, and pushed forward in his seat to look from Sam to Dean and then back again. "Wanna know what it is?" Both Winchesters groaned as they nodded, and Ash continued, "See, this is why you need me here. Dean pretends to be this big Oz fan, but I really just think he has this weird obsession with the Wicked Witch. An' Sam . . . well, you don't know anything about Oz, so you're kinda useless."

"Ash," all three hunters shouted in unison.

"What's wrong with the plan, Ash," Bobby gritted out, trying to keep a level tone.

"The only way you're getting those shoes off Dean's feet is if he dies. An' I'm only guessing here, but I think that's not really an option."

Sam leaned forward in his seat and looked around Ash, eyed his brother, and Dean nodded. "Okay, then we find another way to break Glinda's spell."

"Sam, Glinda has to know we're coming." Dean pushed Ash's head out of the way, and stared hard into his brother's eyes. "Hell, she hasn't really even tried to stop us."

"No way, Dean, I'm not gonna let you do this . . . they're a bunch of freakin' movie characters for Christ sakes."

"That's the problem, Sammy, I don't think they are just characters in some damn movie," Dean said with a determined set of his chin. "An' it's my fault that Glinda got her hands on the Wicked Witch in the first place."

"So you're just gonna let yourself get killed so you can save some damn witch?" Sam stared incredulously at his brother. "There has to be another way." When Dean didn't back down, he shifted in his seat to look at Bobby and Ash. "Would one of you please tell Dorothy how freakin' stupid his plan is?"

"Well," Ash rubbed his paw against hairy jaw, "There might just be another way . . . there's an ancient Oz bylaw that was set in place by the witches of old."

"And what would that be?" both Winchesters uttered simultaneously.

"I can't tell ya." Ash said with a chuckle, earning him a glare from the brothers. "But I can show ya . . . we'll just need to make a quick stop back at the Emerald City before we go to save the Wicked Witch."

"Why?" Dean quirked a brow in confusion.

"Because by Oz law, all enchanted items and the spells pertaining to them must be cataloged in the Hall of Records."

"So, by looking at the original spell we could figure out how to break it without Dean actually having to die." Bobby smiled, clapping Ash on the back.

"Something like that," Ash responded mischievously, and then shifted to look out the window.

Dean turned the Impala around and drove through the near blinding snow to the Emerald City. To the sound of fan fair, they made their way through the city and found the Hall of Records. The four Oz misfits took off in different directions, all searching for the original Ruby Slipper spell, and after several hours of searching through every record in building, Sam finally found it stashed beneath the desk in the back of the room. With everyone gathered around him, he unrolled the scroll, and read it aloud.

When Sam was finished, Ash jabbed a paw at the words on the enchantment, and grinned. "There ya go, Dorothy . . . a loophole."

"Oh, no freakin' way." Dean raked a hand through his hair as he stared at the words Ash had pointed out. "I'm not doing it."

"Oh, you're so doing it." Sam smirked as he gripped hold of one of Dean's arms and Bobby took hold of the other.

"Just drown or electrocute me, you can always bring me back," Dean tried to reason as they dragged him toward the exit of the building.

"Dean, stop being such a girl." Ash chortled loudly. "Oh, that's right," he pointed a claw at Dean's clothes, "I forgot you are a girl, Dorothy."

"I'm so gonna kill him." Dean jerked free of their hold on him and dove for Ash, but Bobby and Sam caught a hold of him before he could get to the cowering lion.

"Dean," Sam's grip tightened around Dean as he struggled to break free, "how's it gonna look if Dorothy kicks the Lion's ass in the story?"

"Oh, I dunno . . . maybe the story will take on a Stephen King kinda feel to it."

"So not gonna happen, dude," Sam said as he nudged Dean toward the door. "Let's just get this over with so we can be home for Christmas dinner."

Grudgingly, Dean followed the others out of the building, and after several stops to shops along the way, they finally left the Emerald City. Dean flung open the car door, threw the ruby boots into the back seat, and amidst the laughter of the trio, he sunk down behind the wheel.

"You all know that payback's a bitch, right?" he grumbled, turning the key in the ignition.

"It's not that bad, Dean." Sam chuckled so hard his brown burlap hat toppled off his head, scattering bits of straw all over the seat and floor.

"Sam's right," Ash said from the back seat, and then burst out laughing. "Who the hell am I kidding . . . I mean, I thought it was gonna be funny, but damn, I almost feel bad for you now."

Dean slammed a hand down on the steering wheel, then swung to glare at Bobby. "I'm sure you've got something you're just dying to add, so you might as well get it over with before we go."

"I'm not _dying _to do anything, Dean." Bobby raised his arms out to the sides as he feigned a look of innocence. "I'm just glad I wasn't in your shoes . . . or ruby boots as it were."

Dean flung back around his seat, threw the car into drive and sped back down the Yellow Brick Road heading toward the Witch's Castle. As Christmas morning approached, they pulled up to the mountainous road leading to the castle, and Dean killed the engine. Stuffing the Ruby Slippers in his pocket, he got out of the car, and the others followed.

They found the winding path that led up to the castle, and hid behind the same outcropping as they had the last time they were there. Their eyes widened in surprise and amusement when they saw Munchkins guarding the entrance into the castle instead of Winkies.

"I guess dressing up like them and sneaking in behind them is out of the question." Dean chuckled, and then shifted to look at Ash. "Well, except for Ash . . .think he could probably pass for a tall, really ugly Munchkin."

"Hey, I'm not short," Ash protested with an angry growl.

"But you are ugly." Dean smirked.

"So how are we gonna get in there?" Bobby said, quickly changing the subject before the two gave away their position to their enemies.

"I say we just go down there, kick a little Munchkin ass." Dean chuckled. "Ha, I just said little Munchkin ass. God, I'm hilarious even when I'm not trying to be funny."

"Why's that funny, Dean?" Sam said with an aggravated sighed.

"Well, cause they're short." Dean lowered his hand to motion that they only came up to his knees in height. "An' I said little Munchkin ass."

"You know if you have to explain a joke to everyone, it's really not funny," Ash interjected, and as Dean turned to see if Bobby thought it was even remotely funny, he let out a muffled laugh.

"So, yeah," Dean uttered dejectedly, "We go down there an' take care of those guys, find the Wicked Witch, give her back her shoes so she can take care of Glinda, an' then we can be home in time for Christmas dinner."

"Sounds like a plan." Sam nodded in agreement, and Bobby and Ash murmured their approval as well. "But this better be the best damn Christmas dinner ever, Bobby."

"This may not be the best time to mention this," Bobby lowered his head in embarrassment, "but I forgot to thaw the turkey."

"So, what are we having for dinner then?" Dean asked with a quirk of his brow.

"Ummm . . . I think I have a package of hot dogs in the freezer."

"You mean we're busting our asses to make it home in time for hot dogs?" Sam stared incredulously at Bobby. "How could you forget to take the turkey out of the freezer?"

"Yeah, Bobby, it's not like it doesn't say on the package that it has to thaw before cooking."

"Well, if two knuckleheads hadn't knocked me unconscious I would've taken it out of the freezer yesterday."

"Nice try, Bobby," Ash spoke up, "but turkeys need two to three days to thaw in the fridge." He shrugged when everyone swung to look at him. "What can I say, I'm a fount of useful information."

"Alright." Scrubbing a hand across his face, Dean heaved a sigh. "We're saving the Wicked Witch for a hot dog dinner at Bobby's."

"That sounds about right as far as Winchester Christmas' go," Sam said with a frown, and stuffed some of the loose straw back into his green, patched tunic.

"Damn, I'd really like to join you guys." Ash laughed, clapping Sam and Dean on the back. "But I think Ellen is making Prime Rib with all the trimmings."

"I hope you get your ass kicked by a Munchkin," Dean muttered as he led the way down to the drawbridge. "An' then maybe someone from the Lollipop Guild will whack you across the head with a really big sucker."

They converged on the Munchkins, and Glinda's evil little minions flung into action. Brandishing minuscule swords, they charged at the Winchesters, Bobby, and Ash.

Dean dodged to the side, narrowly escaping the hilt of a sword, swung and gripped hold of the Munchkin. Hefting the terrified little man in the air, he threw him into the mote that surrounded the castle.

Three Munchkins grabbed hold of Sam's legs, and pushed him forward, knocking him face first to the ground. He rolled, and one of them leapt onto his stomach. Bucking the red-haired man off his chest, he kicked another Munchkin in the stomach, and sent him careening over the side of the bridge.

Metal clanked loudly against metal as four Munchkins attacked Bobby with their swords. With a bored sigh, he picked two of the men up by the scruffs of their necks, and deposited them into the mote.

"Put 'em up, Put 'em up." Ash circled his fists, as two Munchkins advanced on him. "I'll fight ya both with one hand tied behind my – "

Sam cuffed Ash in the head as Dean caught hold of the two men from behind, slammed them together, and shoved them over the edge of the bridge. Another man rushed forward and attacked Sam, slicing through his shirt and into his flesh with a dagger. "Sonuva – " Gripping hold of the dark-haired Munchkin, Sam flung him around and threw him into the trees.

As they continued to fight, the army of Munchkins dwindled until there was only one left. Apparently realizing he was sorely outnumbered, the terrified little man, swung around and hightailed it out of there.

"You okay, Sammy?" Dean asked as he nudged his head toward the wound on Sam's arm.

"Yeah, he caught me in the straw stuffing, so I'm good." He bobbed his head toward Ash, and laughed. "Look at Ash, he's got a giant lollipop stuck to his ass."

Both Winchesters nearly fell over laughing as Ash circled round and round, trying to get the lollipop off his backside. With tears of laughter streaming down his face, Dean yanked out his cell phone and snapped off several pictures.

"Get it off . . . get it off," Ash muttered pathetically, swishing his tail at the lollipop until it got stuck to the sticky candy as well.

"Oh, there's no way in hell I'm touching your ass, dude," Dean said with a shake of his head.

"Me either," Sam quickly added when Ash turned pleading eyes to him.

"Don't even look at me," Bobby said as he took the lead and entered the castle. "So, you think Glinda would keep the Wicked Witch in the tower or the dungeon?"

Biting at his lower lip, Dean studied the stone staircase leading to the tower for a moment. "I say she's in the tower, but maybe we should split up and check out both places."

"Oh, no!" Ash objected, "I'll get stuck with Bobby, an' Glinda will hear us coming from a mile away." he hitched a thumb back toward Bobby, and continued, "Then she'll turn him into a beehive, an' if I'm really lucky I'll become a rug in her living room."

"Alright, we'll stick together cause you'd make a really ugly rug." Dean picked up his pace, and headed up the spiraling staircase with Sam at his side.


	4. Chapter 4

_So last chappy...hope everyone is enjoyed the story!! Bambers;)_

_Chapter Four_

__

As the Winchesters, Bobby and Ash neared the last step, they noticed that the door they had destroyed the last time they were there, had been repaired. Dean pulled his .45 out of his waistband, aimed and fired at the center of the door handle, blowing a hole through it. The door creaked open, and the four men slipped into the Witch's chambers.

The Wicked Witch lay fast asleep on the red-cushioned throne with her arms bound to the arm rests. Her raven black hair fell over her deep green face, covering her eyes. For a moment, Dean stood mesmerized by her, until Sam pushed him forward.

"You sure you don't wanna kiss her, dude?" Sam snickered. "You know, wake sleeping beauty, and all that crap."

"I'm so not kissing her, Sammy, but I'm not gonna stop you if you feel the urge."

Bobby noticed the massive crystal ball in the center of the room, and eyed it wearily as it began to churn with purplish-gray fog. "Dean, stop foolin' around and get those damn slippers on her before Glinda figures out we're here."

Dean strode to the Wicked Witch, knelt before her, and slipped off her black shoes, replacing them with the ruby boots. Bright shimmering light emanated from the shoes as they transformed into shimmering silver slippers, and formed themselves to her feet. Slowly, the Wicked Witch's green skin paled and turned to a soft rosy flesh color. Her crooked black hat toppled off her head as a crown of glimmering crystals took its place. Beneath the crown, her black hair curled and waved, lightening to a rich chestnut color. As her dusky blue eyes fluttered open, her long pointed nose pushed inward, and her lips turned the perfect shade of dewy pink.

All four mens' mouths dropped wide open as they stared at the transformation of the hideous Witch into a beautiful enchantress. She glanced down at the binds around her wrists, and they fell away. The Enchantress took hold of Dean's hand and lightly kissed it.

Dean shifted to look at the others, and let out a deep sigh of relief. "Show of hands of everyone who's relieved she didn't turn into Almira Gulch." Ash's paw immediately went up in the air, followed by Sam's, and lastly Bobby lifted a metal arm in the air. He refocused all of his attention on the beautiful woman, and gave her his best smile. "I'm Dean, and the Scarecrow's my brother Sam," he said, pointing toward his little brother. "The Tin Man's Bobby, and the scrawny one posing as a Lion is Ash."

"I'm Morning Star," she said, in a soft, lilting tone, "Enchantress of the Western Horizon, and I thank you for returning my slippers to me."

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but abruptly snapped it shut when he heard a loud crack from behind him. Leaping to his feet, he swung to stare at the crystal ball. With an explosion of fiery crimson light, the glass shattered. Shards of thick, jagged glass hurtled through the air toward them. Sam, Ash, and Bobby hastily threw themselves to the ground, covering their heads as Dean grabbed hold of Morning Star, and pulled her off the chair. Dropping to the ground, he covered her protectively. Back arching forward, Dean cried out as several shards ripped through his flesh.

Glinda stepped from the shattered remains of the crystal ball, and as she did so, she transformed into a hideous green witch with fiery crimson hair. Hairy warts sprung up across her face as her teeth splintered and cracked. With a malicious grin, she spit out several teeth. "How did you manage to get those slippers off your feet without dying, boy?" she asked as she took a calculated step toward Dean.

Ash uncovered and lifted his head. "We read the spell, and found the loophole."

She swung to glare at Ash, flowing black dress swishing across the stone floor as she did. "There was no loophole in my spell."

"I beg to differ." Ash made his way to his feet. "It's a well known fact that Witches of Oz are terrible spellers."

"Not that well known," Dean managed to utter as he slowly shifted to look at Glinda.

"Maybe not." Ash smirked. "But anywho . . . instead of writing _die _you wrote _dye._" He motioned toward Dean. "So we just stopped at the Easter Egg Shop in Oz and had him dipped a few times . . . Sam thought one color would work, but I thought he'd look better tie-dyed . . . an' as you can see, I was right." Dean grimaced in pain and also at the reminder that his skin was now purple, pink, blue, red, yellow, and green. "I actually think his neon green hair sets off his baby blue eyes." He chuckled as Dean glowered at him, and continued onward. "Those ladies at the beauty shop really can dye your eyes to match your gown . . . or in this case, Dean's overalls."

"I took pictures," Sam interjected, "in case he ever thinks to show the ones of me hanging on that pole you stuck me on."

"Very clever of you, Lion," Glinda conceded. With a sweep of her hand, Ash was thrown through the air, slammed into the wall, and crumpled to the floor in an unconscious heap. "I've always hated know it alls."

Morning Star gently placed a hand on Dean's back, and softly murmured a few words. The jagged pieces of glass slipped from his flesh, fell to the floor, and his wounds instantly healed over. With a feathery light kiss on his lips, she whispered, "Arise my bold, colorful knight, and kick her ass."

As Dean and Sam leapt to their feet, followed by Bobby at a much slower rate, a gathering of winged monkeys flew in the window, and transformed into beautiful, shimmering fairies. They circled Glinda, weakening her with sparkling fairy dust.

"The winged monkeys are fairies?" Dean said in utter disbelief.

"Why of course they are," Morning Star chuckled. "What on Oz would you have to cross with a monkey to get it to have wings?"

"Huh, I think I asked that same question myself once before." Dean swung into action, aiming his .45 at Glinda. At the sound of rapid gunfire, the fairies scattered as he fired round after round into the evil Witch.

"Is that the best you've got?" A malevolent smile crooked on Glinda's lips as she raised her arm, and Dean was lifted into the air. "Because I'm afraid it's not even close to being good enough." She squeezed her fingers closed, and Dean clutched hold of his throat, gasping and struggling to draw in air.

Sam and Bobby rushed forward to help Dean, but Glinda snapped her head to the side, pinning them with a cruel stare. With a quirk of her brow, the two were thrown backward into the wall.

Morning Star swirled her hand around, and cupping her fingers together, a sphere of silver fire appeared within her grasp. Cocking back her arm, she heaved it at Glinda. Wretched shrieks filled the room as silver flames engulfed Glinda, scorching and burning her flesh. As her spindly fingers uncurled, her hold on Dean loosened, and he gulped in several much needed breaths of air.

"Dean," Morning Star shouted above the din, and as she waved her hand a buckets full of water appeared at his, Sam and Bobby's feet. "Holy Water . . . liquidate her."

The two Winchesters and Bobby snatched up the buckets, rushed toward the evil Witch and hefted them at her. The roaring blaze sizzled and died away as Glinda shriveled before their eyes; her body contorting snakelike as she melted into nothingness.

As she died away, the last of evil spells dissolved. A fine silvery mist floated in through the open window, and everywhere it touched everything turned to sparkling silver. Within a matter of moments, the red cushioned throne transformed into a finely crafted bed with a silvery down comforter and a multitude of fluffy feather pillows. The scattered shards of glass flew to the walls and reformed into colorful pictures and mirrors. The table slid backward, and transmuted into a tall chest of dressers.

Morning Star pivoted on her heel, and glanced around at the splendor of her room, smiled and held up a finger. "It's missing one little thing." With a wave of her hand, another picture appeared on the wall, depicting the boys, Bobby and Ash saving Morning Star from Glinda. "Now it's perfect."

"Guhh . . . did you have to make me tie-dyed?" Dean grimaced.

Closing the distance between them, Morning Star gently caressed Dean's cheek, and kissed him softly on the lips. "You look perfect, my beautiful knight."

"You gotta be kidding me." Ash groaned, pushing himself to his feet. "Even looking like a rainbow barfed all over him, he somehow still manages to get the freakin' hot chick."

"Regrettably," the enchantress went on to say, "it is time for you to leave the Silver City of Oz, and return home." She took hold of her broom, and it magically transformed into a crystal wand. "But as is our tradition with all visitors from the outer realms, we would like to know what you have learned while in the wondrous land of Oz."

"Well," Sam was the first to speak up, "I learned that we're having hot dogs for Christmas dinner cause Bobby forgot to thaw the turkey."

"An' I learned that if Sam an' Dean say they're coming for Christmas dinner, I need to say I'm going somewhere far away on vacation an' won't be home," Bobby grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I learned that Dean seems a bit too comfortable in girls clothes." Ash chuckled, earning him a slap in the head from Dean. "Oh, and I also discovered that I am the foremost authority on all things Oz."

When it came to Dean's turn to divulge what he had learned about himself in his time at Oz, he leaned in and whispered something in Morning Star's ear. With a soft giggle, she nodded and then refocused her attention on the others. "Now Bobby, since you brought them all here, it is time for you to send them home."

Scrubbing a hand across his face, Bobby let out an aggravated groan. "You're kidding me, right?"

"No, I'm afraid not." Morning Star moved to stand beside Bobby, and waved her wand in a circular motion around him. "You must say the words or you will remain trapped here forever."

With another heavy groan, Bobby clinked his tin feet together and uttered, "There's no place like home . . . there's no place like home . . . ."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"There's no place like home." Bobby's eyes fluttered open, and he instantly squeezed them shut when he heard Sam and Dean laughing. "Either of you Chuckleheads say a word an' you'll be eating Christmas dinner at a diner instead of here."

"Well, at least they'd have turkey there instead of hot dogs." Sam grinned as he carefully helped Bobby to his feet.

"You remember being in Oz?" Bobby's brow furrowed as he rubbed the lump on the back of his head.

"I didn't at first," Sam admitted, nudging his head toward Dean. "But then Dean showed me the pictures of me hanging in the corn field . . . he also has some really good ones of you, too."

"So," Dean clasped his hands, and rubbed them together vigorously, "I'm starving, an' if we're having hot dogs at least tell me there will be some pie to go with it . . . would really love me some apple pie."

"I told you two to bring the pies," Bobby said as he trudged to the couch and collapsed on it.

"Hmmm . . . don't remember you saying that." A frown tugged at Dean's lips. "So, no turkey . . . no pie, please tell me you have plenty of beer or it just won't be Christmas."

Bobby opened his mouth to respond, but a knock at the front door, stopped him from saying anymore. His brows furrowed as he tried to figure out who would be coming to his house on Christmas Day.

"I'll get it," Dean said, and hurried to the door. With a quick glance through the blinds, he smiled at Sam and opened the door.

Four beautiful women sauntered into the house carrying platters of food. Behind them, a woman in a furry silver cape escorted Ash through the door. Ash kicked the door closed behind him, and set down the bottles of wine he carried in both hands.

The woman in silver removed her cowl, and her wavy chestnut hair tumbled down over his shoulder in wild disarray. She bowed her head to Sam, and then made a sweeping gesture toward the food on the table. "After you saved my life, how could I possibly let you have hot dogs for Christmas dinner, Sam."

She turned her attention to Bobby, and again lowered her head. "I'm afraid the only thing I have to offer you and Ash is the finest wine that Oz has to offer."

"And for you . . . ." Morning Star focused all her attention on Dean, and motioned toward the door and it instantly blew wide open again. "I give you the Wizard of Oz as you told me how much you missed seeing him in Oz this time around." She giggled as all three Winchesters stood staring incredulously at each other. "It seems as if the Great and Powerful Oz was busy conferring with himself on important matters of state, so I basically abducted him and brought him home for Christmas."

"Dad," the two younger Winchesters said simultaneously as John stepped forward, caught Dean in a huge bear hug and then turned to embrace Sam.

"Merry Christmas, boys," John said with a tearful glint in his eyes.

Dean moved to stand beside Morning Star, leaned in and with he smile he whispered, "Thanks, Morning Star."

"No need to thank me, Dean." She gave him a saucy wink. "Besides, you did promise that if I ever made it to your neck of the woods, you'd give me a night I'd never forget, so how could I resist making the trip?"

"Oh, darlin'," Dean breathed softly against her ear, "one night with me, an' you'll never wanna go back over the rainbow." Dean wrapped his arm around her waist, and led her to the dinner table to join the others.


End file.
